worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters and Volumes
This is a list of chapters and volumes in the World's End Harem manga. Volume 1 *Release Date: 2016 September 2 (JP), 2018 April 17 (NA) *ISBN: ISBN 978-4-0888-0819-2 (JP), ISBN 978-1-947804-09-8 (NA) *Debut Week Sales: 30,019Oricon Ranking *Cover Character: Mira Suou * 1. * 2. たちの |On'na-tachi no Sekai}} * 3. * 4. * 5. * 6. Volume 2 *Release Date: 2016 December 31 (JP), 2018 July 3 (NA) *ISBN: ISBN 978-4-0888-0842-0 (JP), ISBN 978-1-947804-12-8 (NA) *Debut Week Sales: 34,396 *Cover Character: Mahiru Mizuhara * 7. * 8. * 9. * 10. * 11. * 12. * 13. * 14. * Volume 3 *Release Date: 2017 June 2 (JP), 2018 October 9 (NA) *ISBN: ISBN 978-4-0888-1087-4 (JP), ISBN 978-1-947804-26-5 (NA) *Debut Week Sales: 64,067 *Cover Character: Karen Kamiya * * 15. * 16. * 17. * 18. * 19. * 20. * 21. Volume 4 *Release Date: 2017 October 4 (JP), 2019 February 19 (NA) *ISBN: ISBN 978-4-0888-1243-4 (JP), ISBN 978-1-947804-30-2 (NA) *Debut Week Sales: 96,024AnimeNewsNetwork Japanese Comic Ranking *Cover Character: Yuzuki Hanyu * * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26. * 27. * 28. Volume 5 *Release Date: 2018 February 2 (JP), 2019 June 11 (NA) *ISBN: ISBN 978-4-0888-1438-4 (JP), ISBN 978-1-947804-36-4 (NA) *Debut Week Sales: *Cover Character: Natsu Ichijo & Shunka Hiiragi * 29. * 30. * 31. * 32. * 33. * 34. * SE. Volume 6 *Release Date: 2018 July 4 (JP) *ISBN: ISBN 978-4-0888-1523-7 *Debut Week Sales: *Cover Character: Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda & Akira Todo * 35. の |Nazo no shisetsu}} * 36. |Inbō}} * 37. |Yanagi Rikka}} * 38. |Fukushū}} * 39. の |Nisenyonjūgo-nen no Kinpeibai}} * 40. び|Pūru Asobi}} * 41. し|Ishu-gaeshi}} Volume 7 *Release Date: 2018 November 2 (JP) *ISBN: ISBN 978-4-0888-1634-0 *Debut Week Sales: 66,122 *Cover Character: Chloe Mansfield * 42. の |Niku no Shinrin}} * 43. の |Soto no Sekai}} * 44. ４の |Dai-Yon no Otoko}} * 45. |Sorezore no Ningen Moyō}} * 46. |Higi}} * 47. の み |Sekai Honbu no Takurami Senhen}} * 48. の み |Sekai Honbu no Takurami Kōhen}} Volume 8 *Release Date: 2019 March 4 (JP) *ISBN: ISBN 978-4088817620 *Debut Week Sales: *Cover Character: Akane Ryuzoji * 49. のナンバーズ|Futari no Nanbāzu}} * 50. |Namida}} * 51. |Dasshutsu}} * 52. の |Otoko no Kakugo}} * 53. の い |Natsu no Omoide}} * 54. |Saikai}} * 55. |Izanami no Mura}} Volume 9 *Release Date: 2019 August 2 (JP) *ISBN: *Debut Week Sales: *Cover Character: Rena Kitayama * 56. |Zen'ya}} * 57. |Senshin Harai kita na}} * 58. み|}} * 59. |Yakusoku}} * 60. |Hiryaku}} * 61. |Masatsu}} * 62. |Chōhatsu}} Volume 10 *Release Date: January 4, 2020 (JP) *ISBN: *Debut Week Sales: *Cover Character: Akira Todo * 63. われる |Uranawa Reru Mirai}} * 64. される |Tamesa reru kakugo}} * 65. |Rosuania Dai-Kōjiyo}} * 66. |Tensai Kagakusha}} * 67. えるやり |Tatta hitotsu no saeru yarikata}} * 68. の |Go-nin no Josei}} * 69. マリア|Kuroda Maria}} Chapters not yet published in volume format * 70. |Ryūzōji Akane}} * 71. * 72. * 73. |Gonen mae}} * 74. の |Erisa no Kako}} * 75. :For World's End Harem: Fantasia, click here. References Site Navigation Category:Comic